


Turnabout

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Apologies, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She cried buckets.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

She cried buckets. Her pillows were soaked with her own tears and her mascara had run down her cheeks. Her eyes stung. Her heart had never hurt this much in her life. This didn't even compare to the feeling she had when Jimmy Stone dumped her for a _more mature_ woman and left her 800 pounds in debt. Maybe this was how Mickey felt all those times she abandoned him for the Doctor without giving him a second glance. The next time she saw him she was determined to apologize and beg for mercy. No one should go through pain like this. 

If only she hadn't been so stupid. If only she had let well enough alone. None of this would have happened.

~~~♥~~~

_They were running for their lives, as usual. She swore she had gone down at least two trouser sizes since she joined the Doctor a few months ago. There were these aliens on their tail, the Drahvins, the Doctor had called them. He said he had met them before, a very long time ago; he remembered them quite fondly. Apparently, he either had a horrible memory or these blonde haired vixens had changed their opinion of him over the years because when he introduced himself they instantly began to hurtle spears and fired guns at them._

_The Doctor slammed the door behind her and ran to the console in lightening speed. With a few pulls of leavers, a twist of a knob, they were off again. He rushed over to her, eyes wide and face blanched. "Rose, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He held her at arm's length. In a swift movement, the Doctor took her into his embrace. He sucked at her neck and ran his hands down her sides._

_Rose breathed in his unique scent. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening. She wasn't sure when, she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, but sometime during his last regeneration she had fallen in love with the Doctor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. "I love you," she said in a low tone against his ear and kissed his lips._

_Suddenly, he bolted away as if her touch stung. He ghosted his hand over his own mouth, looked at her in bewilderment. "I'm so sorry, Rose." The Doctor stepped backwards and tripped on nothing. "I… I can't--" he barely whispered. "I won't…" He shook his head wildly and sprinted away._

~~~♥~~~

Rose hadn't known she had fallen asleep until she was awoken by a rapping on her bedroom door. She touched her cheeks, and felt that they were still fresh with tears. The knocking resumed and without thinking she answered, with 'come in'. She's not at all surprised when the Doctor walked through her door.

They stare at each other, without saying a word. She noticed that he'd changed his clothes. He looked _wrong_ without his pinstripe suit, trench coat and trainers. He seemed vulnerable, like a little boy at the supermarket who's lost his mother. A plain vest and boxer shorts did not suit him for an ensemble. His expression was pained, she saw, almost as if it mirrors her own. 

"Can we talk?" He asked meekly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated but are not required for the author to thrive.


End file.
